Et si ?
by Alienor01
Summary: Et si tout avais été différent ?Dark harry !Chapitre 2 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

_**Et si Harry potter n'était pas allé a Gryffondor mais a Serpentard . **_

_**Et si Harry avait aimé Draco ?**_

_**Et si Harry avait été du coté de Vous-Savez-Qui ? **_

_**En avant pour mon dark harry !**_

CHAPITRE 1 :

Un petit garçon était actuellement enfermé dans un placard sous un escalier , dans le quartier sois-disant luxueux du 4 Privet Drive à Little Whinning . Le pauvre avait écumé d'une série de coups de ceintures qui l'avait laissé meurtrie au sol .

Son oncle avait une fois de plus frappé fort ! Heureusement qu'il bénéficiait d'une capacité de régénération hors du commun . Les médecins n'avaient jamais vu cela ! Le garçon ne tombait presque jamais malade et lorsqu'il était battut par son oncle toutes les cicatrices disparaissaient dans les heures qui suivaient ! On ne pouvait donc pas dire que le garçon ait des problèmes de santé ! Depuis quelques temps il arrivait également des choses bizarres dans l'entourage du jeune homme . Les vitres explosaient comme par miracle . De l'eau chauffait sans avoir besoin d'une quelconque chaleur . Des vents violents se produisaient tout autour de la maison .

Mais ce qui fit le plus peur aux habitants du quartier fut lorsqu'une pluie torrentielle s'était abattut sur le quatier .

Mais tout ces événements avaient un point commun . Chaque fois le garçon était en colère .

Il avait en tout et pour tout 3 signes distinctifs ! Le premier étant ses yeux d'un vert émeraude intense ! Le deuxième était une cicatrice en forme d'éclair . Et la troisiéme était un tatouage qui se trouvait dans le bas de son dos et qui représentait un phénix . Il grandissait au fur et à mesure des années à cause de la croissance de l'enfant . Il paraitrait qu'il l'avait depuis qu'il était tout petit . En fait depuis ses un an quand il avait été abandonné sur le perron du 4 Privet Drive chez son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia .

En réalité il y avait bien un quatrième signe distinctif mais celui ci n'était pas vraiment connut de tous !

Le jeune était donc entrain de se remettre de ses nouvelles blessures , affalé sur son lit en train de lire un livre .

Quelques minutes plus tard on sonnait a la porte . Il se leva donc pour aller ouvrir étant donné que sa famille d'adoption était partit faire une sortie . Là il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme assez grand , aux yeux rouges et recula en frissonnant sentant instinctivement qu'il fallait qu'il se méfit . Mais contrairement à toutes ses atentes l'homme prit la parole d'un air gentil .

-Puis-je m'assoir jeune homme ?

-Pas avant de connaître votre identité !

Harry restait malgré tout sur ses gardes . L'intrus était habillé bizarrement d'une robe noire et d'une cape couleur émeraude . Il sentait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas mais devait se résoudre à prendre son mal en patience et savait que s'il était en danger la force mystérieuse qui était toujours là quand il avait peur ou était en colère apparaîtrait !

-Bien sûr ! Je suis vraiment impolit d'arriver sans prévenir mais je souhaitais te rencontrer sans l'absence de ces ignobles personnes chez qui tu habites ! Je me nomme Tom Elvis Jedusort !

-Enchanté moi c'est Harry Potter mais vous semblez déjà me connaître !

L'inconnu en voyant les traces de sang séchées sur les vêtements d'Harry qui n'était d'ailleurs que des loques prit une mine inquiète mais quand il vit que les blessures se refermaient à l'oeil nue , il tomba des (heuuuuuu) nus !

-Aurais-tu besoin d'aide ?

-Non ça va aller comme à chaque fois que je suis blessé ! Dans quelques minutes il n'y aura plus rien ne vous inquiétez surtout pas ! J'en ait prit l'habitude et ne ressent plus la douleur .

A ces mots le jeune Harry plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche avant de murmurer doucement pour lui même .

-Je n'aurais pas du dire ca ... C'est mal...

-En quoi est ce mal Harry ?

Ce dernier sursauta il avait crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu . Il soupira longuement en songeant à la punition qui lui donnerait son oncle quand il reviendrait .

-Souhaitez vous boire quelque chose ? Demanda Harry en essayant de détourner la conversation.

-Nous en reparlerons mais je veut bien une tasse de thé si tu as cela !

-Bien entendu ! Darjelling ? Vous semblez être un anglais de pur souche...

-Effectivement ! Comment as-tu deviner ?

Tom était réellement surpris ! Il n'aurait pas cru que le jeune garçon ait tellement de pouvoirs !

Tout en songeant il arrêta de penser au monde magique pour éviter que le garçon ne pratique la légilimencie par hasard . Il savait que ce genre de don s'était déjà manifesté dans cette maison car cela lui avait été rapporté par 2 mangemorts .

Il se concentra ensuite pour entendre la suite de ce que Harry avançait comme expliquation.

-He bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment . Je dirais plus que je le perçoit ...

**Il ressent les énergies magiques ! Alors la cela ne va plus du tout ! Il ne faut pas le laisser du côté de Dumbledore !**

-Harry que dirais-tu si je te montrais ton dernier parent sympathique encore en vie ?

-Je ne vous croirais pas ! Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont dit que je n'avais plus de parents encore en vie et que si c'était le cas il m'aurait vite refourgué au premier imbécile portant le nom de Potter dans les environs !

-Pas simpathique ...

-Non ! Les Dursleys sont vraiment des imbéciles...

A peine avait-il dit cela que Harry rouvrit rapidement l'une de ses blessures pour se punir .

C'était la l'une des conséquences du traitement que lui avait fait subir les Dursleys . Il s'automutilait pour se punir si aucun de ses parents n'étaient dans le coin .

En voyant cela son invité se leva brusquement et s'approchant d'Harry il prit son bras et soigna sa blessure grâce à ses dons .

Harry était trop surpris pour réagir . Ainsi il n'était pas un monstre ? Il n'osait y croire !

Il observa son guérisseur avec des yeux mornes dépourvut de toute vie contrairement au regard qui l'avait acceuillit à son entrée .

Tom comprenant qu'il lui laissait voir son véritable état de faiblesse le prit dans ses bras .

Pour la premiére fois de sa courte vie Harry se laissa bercé dans des bras qui ne lui voulait aucun mal . Il avait confiance en cet être qui l'avait soigné et l'avait écouté , compris...

-Harry...je dois te révélé quelque chose mais je sais que tu auras du mal à le croire !

-Je t'écoute...Je te dois bien cela ! J'ais confiance en toi je sais que tu ne me mentiras pas ! Ce ne serait pas dans ton intérêet considérant ce que j'ais vu...

-Tu es très intelligent pour ton âge ! Soit ! Nous sommes des sorciers Harry ! Toi comme moi . Nous avons des dons et des pouvoirs magiques ! Je suis sûr que tu as reçu une lettre lorsque tu as été receuillit par ces moldus...

-Moldus?

-Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques ! Nous allons essayer de la trouver ! _Accio lettre de receuillement Harry Potter !_

Une lettre sortit d'une pile de dossier de la chambre de l'oncle Vernon et se dirigea aussitôt dans les mains de celui qui avait lancé le sortilége .

Harry souffla de dépit . Ainsi donc il avait passé toutes ces années sous un placard à se faire battre pour rien ?

Il eut les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux . Il se sentait moralement épuisé alors lorsqu'il entendit la lettre qui avait été adresser aux Dursleys et encore plus qu'ils avaient été payés pour le battre s'en fut trop et il éclata en sanglots se recroquevillant sur le canapé .

Tom s'approcha et ne manqua pas une occasion pareille de gagner la confiance du jeune homme le prenant dans ses bras et le consolant pendant une heure environ . Au bout de ce laps de temps , Harry finit par s'endormir dans les bras de ce celui qu'il considérait comme son protecteur .

Tom en voyant ce garçon si vulnérable le porta dans ses bras et transplana immédiatement chez lui . Il l'allongea sur un lit immense couvert de draps de satin vert . Le lit était rond et bourré de coussins dans lesquels Harry s'enfonçaient délicieusement .

Il passa ainsi la plus belle nuit de son existance .

Au matin lorsqu'il se réveilla il ne se souvint tout d'abord pas des évènements mais quand il vit entrer l'homme qui avait prit soin de lui hier il sourit , d'un sourire lumineux comme il n'en avait plus fait depuis des lustres . Puis avisant le plateau de victuailles il eut un air gourmand peint sur le visage qui fit rire Tom .

Ce dernier déposa le plateau sur les genoux d'Harry qui commençat à manger vivement comme un affamé ce qu'il était d'ailleurs !Soudain il s'arrêta en plein milieux réalisant quelque chose .

-Heu ... je suis où exactement ?

-Chez moi ... Je n'avais pas le coeur à te remettre dans ton placard alors je t'ais ammené ici pour te donner à manger et te soigné . Tu sais que tu fais penser à un petit chat abandonné ? C'est tellement mignon comme image ...

-Tu as raison...O heu... Pardon je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de mon écart de language !

-Non non tu as raison ! Nous ferions mieux de nous tutoyer . J'espère bien apprendre un peu mieux à te connaitre et je t'enseignerais tout de même ce que tu doit savoir du monde magique ! Mais avant tout...Souhaites- tu retourner chez ton oncle et ta tante pour le reste de l'été ?

-Pas du tout mais tu devrais t'en douter !

-C'est vrai je n'aurais pas du te poser la question mais je suppose que je m'attendais à te voir dire oui car il s'agit presque de la seule et unique famille que tu serais jamais capable d'avoir !

-En passant tu pourrais me dire qui est encore vivant de ma famille ? J'en ais assez de me faire battre et j'en voudrais toujours à Dumbledore de m'avoir mit avec eux ! De quel droit décide t-il de ma vie ? J'aurais tant aimé la passer avec quelqu'un d'autres que ces idiots !

-Je te comprend Harry ! Durant mon enfance j'étais dans un orphelinat ! Les gens là- bas me voyait comme un résidut , quand il se sont rendu compte de ma "difformité" il me considérérent comme un monstre . Je te comprend donc parfaitement ! Ne t'inquiète pas jusqu'à ce que l'on te confit a quelqu'un d'autre tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaite ! J'ai laissé une lettre chez ton oncle qui disait où tu étais passé et pourquoi . Normalement la police sorciére que l'on nomme aussi Auror devrait l'apercevoir et prévenir Dumbledore du lieu où tu te trouves .

-Si je comprend bien j'ai beaucoup à apprendre du monde sorcier ?

-Très juste ! Je te demanderais par contre de garder ton self contrôle quand tu es ici ! J'ai entendu parler de tes colères ...

-Oh...

Harry rougit violement quand il repensait à la mini tornade qu'il avait fait soufflé sur le quartier..

-Je ne te demande pas de ne plus éprouver de l'émotion mais de les restreindre !Comprends- moi bien! Je n'ai pas très envie que ma maison finisse comme celle de ton voisin !

Harry et lui éclatèrent enssemble de rire quand ils repensèrent à la catastrophe . Il était vrai que cela avait été hillarant ! Même si pas grand monde n'avait assisté à la catastrophe car tout le monde et en particulier les adultes travaillaient !

Harry lui n'allait plus à l'école depuis longtemps ! Les Dursleys avaient tout fait pour éviter de révéler son existance à qui que ce soit ! Malheureusement apperement cela n'avait pas très bien marché !

-Je vais essayer de ne pas produire de tornades mais je ne peut rien garantir pour les tremblements de terre !

-Ok ! On va devoir jeté un sortilège à la maison repousse tremblements de terre et fissures .

-Ca existe ?

-Tu serais surpris de savoir tout ce qu'il est capable de faire par magie ? En passant je sais que tu es un fourchelang de source sûre ! Tu peux parler aux serpents ! Cela terrifieras bien des gens lorsque tu seras a Poudlard !

-Je ne comptais pas le dire...

-Ainsi tu étais déjà au courant ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ais parler avec moult serpents jusqu'ici . Une fois dans un zoo j'ai lâché un boa constrictor sur mon cousin . C'était vraiment tordant ! Il faudra que je me trouve un animal à moi ! J'en ai marre d'être tout seul !

-Nous irons dans une ménagerie magique demain ou tu pourras prendre ce que tu voudras !

-Vrai ?

-Puisque je te le dis !

-Merci !

Harry plus heureux que jamais sauta au cou de Tom qui sourit heureux de la vivacité retrouvée d'Harry .

Et effet dans l'aprés midi ils allérent sur le chemin de traverse comme promis . Mais l'ami de Tom ne s'arrêta pas en plein millieu de la rue et se dirigea vers une ruelle adjacente pour aller dans une boutique qui se trouvait dans l'ombre .

Aussitot Harry se sentit dans son élément . Il avait toujours pensé que la lumière était ce qui lui convenait le mieux mais cette ambiance feutré lui faisait du bien . Il n'était pas entouré par des admirateurs .

Flash back .

-Harry voici le chaudron baveur c'est pas là qu'il faut ...

Mais Tom fut interromput dans son élan par 3 personnes qui avaient bondis au prénom Harry et s'était rué sur son protégé pour lui serré la main sous le regard halluciné du garçon a la cicatrice . Tout le monde voulait soulevé ses cheveux pour voir la marque . Mais au beau milieu Harry avait eu peur et les avaient repoussé d'une petite tempête autour de lui . Il avait protégé son ami avec lui sans même le vouloir et tout le monde était parti s'écraser contre les murs .

Le dénomé Tom avait eu la machoire tombante quand il avait vu ce qu'avait fait Harry . Lui même était très puissant mais n'était pas capable de maitrisé les éléments comme le jeune homme le faisait . Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il l'avait anéantis il y a 10 ans !

Ensuite tout s'était brusquement arrêter et Harry s'était tourné vers lui avec un grand sourire . C'étais la première fois qu'il arrivait à contrôler son pouvoir ! Il en était trés heureux et un sentiment de puissance était monté en lui qu'il n'avait pas réfréné . Il était puissant , le savait et s'en réjouissait plus que tout !

Fin du Flash Back

En ce moment Harry déambulait parmis les rayonnages sur lesquels se trouvaient toutes sortes d'animaux de compagnie et d'autre parfois plus sauvage .

Par curiosité il flana dans le rayon des bêtes sauvages et fut attiré en direction d'un petit renard dans une cage qui se trouvait au raz du sol . La pauvre bête était dans une cage toute petite ! Elle semblait morte de faim de froid et de fatigue . Quand Harry s'approcha le renard se recula au fond de sa cage . Il avait tellement peur qu'il ne supportait donc plus les contacts ... Sans s'en rendre compte Harry utilisa sa magie pour lui envoyer des ondes positives et le rassura tout doucement .

Il s'approcha un peu plus pour mieux regarder le petit animal et décida alors de le prendre comme compagnon . Il était magnifique avec son pelage couleur de nuit , ses yeux mordorés et son petit air malin . Il était également certain que plus tard ce petit animal ferait un ami super!

Il se retourna et vis que Tom était occupé ailleurs , il sourit au petit renard et tenta sans même s'en rendre compte de lui parler . Il soupira quand il se dit qu'il était ridicule et que le renard ne le comprendrait pas . Aussi sursauta t-il lorsqu'il entendit le renard pousser un jappement indigné et lui répondre . Harry comprit ensuite facilement ce en quoi il retournait !

Il n'était donc pas seulement fourchelang mais savait parler aux animaux en général ...

-V... vous allez encore me faire du mal ?

La voix craintive appartenais sans nul doute au petit renard . Celui ci ne devait avoir que quelques mois pourtant.

-Non rassure toi ! Je vais prendre soin de toi ... Je suis venu dans cette boutique pour savoir quel serait mon familier .

-hum je comprend maintenant !

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi j'avais envie de sortir de cette cage et vous sauter dans les bras...vous dégagez les mêmes ondes que ma mére...

-Oh! Bien ! Alors c'est toi mon familier...As -tu un nom?

-Je me nome Yué !

-Bien Yué ! Tu peux m'appelé Harry ! Je vais te sortir de ta cage . As tu mal quelque part ?

-Oui maître ! J'ais trés mal à la patte !

Harry ouvrit donc la porte de la cage et sous les yeux étonnés de tous en sortit le petit renard qui se roula en boule dans ses bras . Il sourit avec tendresse à la boule de poil et repartit vers celui qui prenait soin de lui . Ce dernier n'avait rien remarqué et fut donc surpris quand il vit l'animal dans les bras d'Harry .Et encore plus quand il sut qu'il comprenait ce que disait le renard.

-Il faut faire vite! Il a une patte blessé et a été trés mal nourit!

-Bien nous allons voir cela tout de suite mais avant j'aimerais te présenter mon cadeau personnel !

A ce moment Harry vit un magnifique serpent vert pâle que tenait son ami dans les bras .

$Alors c'est toi mon nouveau maître ?$

$Je suppose...$

$Tu as l'air gentil et attentionné ! Je te suivrais !$

Le dialogue s'arrêta la car le serpent fit un calin à Harry en s'enroulant autour de ses épaules .

Il flatta doucement la tête du serpent qui ferma les yeux de contentement mais reporta aussitôt son attention vers la boule de poil blessé qu'il transportait dans ses bras .

-On y va papa ? Yué a besoin de soins !

-Yué ?

-Oui cela veut dire lune en japonais . On doit se dépécher s'il te plait !

-Je lui donnerait une potion en arrivant à la maison ... En attendant..Fait attention à tes petits amis !

-Bien entendu !

Ils sortirent alors du magasin aprés avoir réglé l'addition . En plus du renard et du serpent , Harry s'était retrouvé également avec un hibou grand duc . Il lui fallait un moyen de transport de lettres bien évidement et Tom avait réglé l'achat .

Ils sortirent et se rendirent directement chez un vétérinaire sorcier qui leur dit que les animaux étaient tous en parfaite santé .

Puis Harry avait demandé à aller chez Gringotts . Il désirait savoir s'il avait un héritage ou même de l'argent .

Tom l'accompagna un bout de chemin mais dut renoncer car n'étant pas de la famille il n'avait rien à faire dans le coffre avec Harry .

Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque son protégé revint avec une bourse en cuir remplie de gallions .

-Allons y ! Il me faut d'autres vêtements .

-C'est sûr ! Mais tu vas devoir y aller tout seul on m'attend au glacier .

-Entendu ! A plus tard .

Et Harry courrut vers la sortie d'un air joyeux , son renard courant à ses côtés , son serpent enroulé autour de son cou et sa chouette le suivant dans les airs .

Il fila donc chez madame Guipure et se fit faire plusieurs robes de sorcier dont 3 noires avec un emblème dessus réunissant un renard et un serpent entremêlés .

Il venait sans le savoir de réunir les symboles de la famille Potter sois dit en passant le renard et de la famille Jedusort descendant de serpentard .

Il sortit ensuite pour s'acheter des habits moldus à sa taille . Il se faufila donc dans le Londres moldus où il s'acheta divers tenues plus ou moins avntageuses et habillés puis revint les bras chargés de sacs , son hibou en portant une partie et fila dans la direction du glacier où il sentait que son "père" d'adoption l'attendait . Il soupira longuement , il aurait tellement aimé avoir un lien de sang avec celui qui l'avait receuillit . Ils s'entendaient tellement bien et se ressemblaient beaucoup tout les deux . Harry avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un grand frére compréhensif .

Il arriva enfin face au glacier et remarqua son alié a une table extérieur , plusieurs sachets entre les mains . Il ne l'avait pas repéré trop occupé à chercher un garçon dans des habits trop grands . Il était vrai que sa silhouette était très différente avec ce pantalon de lin et son t-shirt blanc . Il s'assit donc sur une chaise à côté de lui .

Ce dernier se retourna pour protester mais se tut quand il le vit si bien apprêté et tous les sachets qui étaient autour de lui.

-Hé bien ? Comment me trouves- tu Tom ?

-Tu as eu très bon goût ! Ces vêtements te vont trés bien si j'en juge par les regards des filles qui ne te quittaient pas du regard pendant que tu remontait le chemin de traverse !

-Ainsi donc tu m'observait ?

-Un peu oui ! Mais ce n'est pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu pense ! J'aime savoir si tu vas bien et si personne ne t'embête.

-Après le scandale que j'ais fait au chaudron baveur cela m'étonnerais que beaucoup de gens viennent m'importuner !

-C'est vrai..

Ils pouffèrent un peu enssemble avant de commander des glaces .

Harry avait commander une énorme glace vanille avec du chocolat chaud et des copeaux de chocolat de divers sortes . Tom quant à lui avait choisit de la glace à la menthe parsemé de truc que Harry n'arrivait pas à identifier . Il demanda alors ce que c'était et Tom sourit .

-C'est du saffran sorcier ! Mais celui ci est sucré ! Il est fait pour pétillé dans la bouche des gens . Tu veux goûté ?

-Oh oui !

Tom prit alors une cuillerée de sa glace avant de faire goûté sa glace à Harry qui la prit en bouche lentement pour apprécier la saveur de ce parfum unique en son genre .

Il sourit en songeant que c'était réellement délicieux .

-Et toi tu veux de la mienne ? J'aime le mélange du chaud et du froid !

-Bien entendu !

Et le spectacle se renouvela sauf qu'au bout du compte Tom se retrouva haletant la bouche en feu .

En effet le chocolat était chaud ... même très chaud ! Il y avait un sortilège lancé dessus pour qu'il ne refroidisse jamais

**Mais comment fait-il pour manger un truc pareil !**

Il saisit alors la main d'Harry et sursauta en enlevant rapidement la sienne .

Le jeune garçon était brûlant ! Quand il releva la tête il vit Harry lui sourire mais ses yeux était à présent rougoyant ! Pire que les siens on dirait . Ca venait de lui cette chaleur?.

-Heu..Harry ?

-Oui?

-Tu fais fondre la table ! Tu devrais arrêter de penser à la chaleur de ta glace...

-Je faisait exprès...J'aime l'idée de contrôler les éléments !

Harry claqua des doigts et automatiquement une flamme apparut au bout de ses doigts ...

Il sourit la faisant danser tout doucement en une danse hypnotique dont Tom n'arrivait plus à détacher les yeux . Il vit ensuite que Harry avait reprit le contrôle tout en jouant avec du feu car la table ne brulait plus .

Depuis qu'il avait découvert le monde de la magie , Harry semblait éxercer un contrôle instinctif sur les éléments . C'était peut être du à une prise de conscience ou peut être avait-il vu quelqu'un faire de la magie et la concentration qu'il fallait . Mais Harry malgré tout agissait avec une facilité déconcertante malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait apris !

-...quer... ? Tu m'écoute Tom ?

-Hein ? Que ? J'était dans la lune excuse moi !

-Hé ! Critique pas Yué !

Le petit renard bondit alors sur les genoux de son maître pour réclamer un peu de glace à la vanille que Harry s'empressa de lui donner avant qu'il ne s'endorme doucement sur ses genoux .

-Comment savait tu ce qu'il désirait ?

-C'est mon familier ! Nous parlons télépahtiquement je te rapelle .

-Ah oui bien sûr ! Excuse moi mais il est trés rare pour un sorcier de se lier à ton age ...

-Bien sur je comprend . Dis moi...Que devrais-je savoir d'autre sur le monde magique ?

-Hé bien que tu es inscrit aàune école magique depuis ta naissance ! Elle se nomme Poudlard et est dirigé par Albus Dumbleodre.

-Il n'y a que celle-là ?

-Non pas du tout mais les autres sont à des centaines de kilométres d'ici !

-okay puisque je n'ai pas le choix !

-Non effectivement tu ne l'as pas eu ... C'est dommage d'ailleurs mais il est vrai que Poudlard est la meilleur école de sorcellerie ! Tu sais que l'un de tes ancêtres était un des fondateurs de l'école?

-Vraiment ?

-Oui mais je t'en dirais plus une fois que tu auras 16 ans ! D'ici la il y a certaines choses que je devrais garder secrètes au risque de voir ton destin changer dramatiquement . S'il te plait promet moi de ne jamais chercher à m'espionner pour découvrir la vérité.

-Je te le promets !

Harry dans son fort intérieur jubilait . Il n'a pas dit que je ne devais pas chercher par moi-même !

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Tom l'avait intentionellement dis cela pour qu'il cherche seul et l'étincelle qui s'était animé dans le regard de son protégé lui fit comprendre qu'il savait jouer des nuances . Cela le rassurait . Il voulait à tout prix qu'il aille à serpentard et accepte l'amitié de Draco Malfoy . C'était capital pour la suite .

Ils se levérent enfin au bout d'une heure , payérent leurs consomations et rentrèrent chez eux . Harry lui disparut s'enfermer dans la bibliothéque du manoir de Tom et s'occupait à lire tous les livres de magie de son hôte . Il y en avait de magie blanche et de magie noire mais il trouvait que la noire était de loin la plus intéressante ! Sans toutes ces barrières qu'imposait la bienséance la magie était trés drôle !

Par exemple , il avait sous les yeux un sort pour faire agrandir des maisons et leurs fairent prendre l'apparence de son choix . Il était dit en dessous que le ministère de la magie désapprouvait cela car cela augmentait et diminuait les impôts selon le bon vouloir des habitants ! Sans oublier qu'une demeure se devait d'être reconnaissable d'une vue du ciel pour les hiboux apportant le courier !

Il s'endormis ce soir là dans l bibliothèque où il ne fit pas pour la première fois le cauchemar habituel sur ses parents .


	2. Chapter 2

Au matin Tom avait retrouvé Harry dans un fauteuil de la bibliothéque , compltétement épuisé par les recherches qu'il avait dut effectués durant la nuit. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le ramener dans un lit . En l'occurant celui du jeune homme a la cicatrice .

Tom caressa la blessure d'un doigt léger mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la vit se mettre a briller tout doucement d'une lumiére rouge . Elle pulsait doucement et envoyait des vague de pouvoirs dans le corps de son possésseur .

Ainsi Harry possédait une ressource de pouvoir...Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il lui semblait si puissant . Bien ! C'était vraiment parfait pour la suite de son plan . Mais il avait négligé un point.

Il s'attachait a ce jeune garçon ! Plutot que de le saigner pour optenir le pouvoir il pouvait l'utiliser tel quel ! Mais il vallait mieux que ce soit un attachement réciproque .

Au fil du temps cependant il oubliait son plan et c'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur !

Il s'interrompit la dans ses réflexions car harry commençait a se réveiller lentement . Il grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna sur le coté mais n'arrivant pas a trouver une position qui le satisfit , il ouvrit des yeux embués de sommeil sur Tom .

-Bonjour !

-B'jour... Harry était grognon . Il n'aviat pas pour habitude de faire des nuits blanches mais cette fois ci il avait été trop enthousiasmé pour dormir et quand enfin il avait trouvé il s'était effondré .

Il rouvrit brusquement ses yeux qui étaient sur le point de se refermés se rappelant ce qu'il avait découvert et fit un grand sourir heureux .

-Alors ? Qu'a tu fais pour rester si longtemps éveillé hier soir ?

-Des recherches ... Quand même tu aurais put me dire que j'étais apparenté a Merlin et Godric Gryffondor !

-Je n'étais pas au courant pour merlin ... Et tu es aussi affilié a Serpentard a cause de celui qui ta fait ta cicatrice !

-Comment tu le sais ?

**Aïïe je suis coincé...bah je vais lui dire la vérité pour voir comment il le prendra...**

-La vérité Harry c'est que je suis celui qui t'a fait cette cicatrice...Un peu par accident en réalité...Je cherchais a atteindre Dumbledore mais il ta mit devant lui comme bouclier...Mon sort de mort ta touché et ce jour la tu as hérité de certains de mes pouvoirs et gênes ...

Harry avait plutot l'air de le prendre bien ... Il n'avait aprés tout jamais connut ses parents ... Et puis il avait survécu ce n'était pas comme s'il avait décédé sous le regard de tous !

Il attendait désormais avec impatience son 15ème anniversaire ou il recevrait son héritage magique qui le rendrait puissant . Mais ce qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus , c'était les 2 marques qui était apparut dans son dos depuis l'aveux de son frére d'adoption . Il savait bien que cela n'était pas normal mais il savait également que ce n'était pas méchant et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de lui était normal .

Il ne disait donc rien se contentant d'attendre comme s'il savait qu'un événement allait arrivé .

Il sentait qu'il serait a Serpentard une fois entré a Poudlard.

Il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même qu'il avait été avant de rencontré Tom .

Il présentait des événements important .

Et puis il avait confiance en Tom . Il savait qu'il ne lui fairait jamais de mal . Même s'il avait tué ses parents peut être était-ce pour une cause juste . Il ne savait pas en revanche si Tom aurait sa garde ! Il aimerait tellement rester auprés de lui . C'était si facile de vivre comme il l'avait fait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré .

Se laissé porté .

Ne plus avoir peur de se faire battre.

Ne plus devoir faire les corvés .

Ne plus devoir pensé a ce qui se produirait le lendemain .

Ne plus se demander quoi faire pour qu'ils le laissent tranquil.

Non il était heureux de la vie qu'il avait avec Tom . Il n'avait aucune envie de partir . Il savait que s'il étudiait dans les livres il devait y avoir un moyen de créer un lien de sang avec la personne de son choix . Aprés tout la magie devait bien être utile a quelque chose non ?

Ainsi l'année passa trés rapidement .

Il restait plongé dans ses bouquins lorsqu'un jour il fut présenté a des gens qu'il savait les serviteur de son frére . Il les observa tour a tour puis remarqua un blondinet du même age que lui qui s'était réfugié dans un coin .

Sans tenir compte de l'ordre qui lui était adressé il parti de la place qui lui avait été adressé et s'était dirigé vers le garçon de son âge .

Il lui avait tendu une main secourable et ce dernier l'avait saisit . Il fut stupéfait de voir que les même traitements qu'il avait subit existait également chez les sorciers !

La colére qui l'avait prise avait été instinctivement tourné vers Lucius Malfoy , le pére de son nouvel ami . Il avait lut dans l'esprit du fils que c'était lui qui perpétuait ses coups et avait désiré le vanger .

Aussi Lucius se trouvait t-il présentement collé au mur de la salle .

Harry avait sentit la chaleur et le feu monté en lui sans le réprimé et s'était embrasé sous les yeux de la grande salle . Il s'était changé en flamme véritablement ses yeux doré regardant Malfoy pére qui était terrifié .

Il entendit la voix de son frére .

-Laisse le Harry !

Et comme dans un rêve Harry avait répliqué .

-Hors de question ! Il bat son fils comme je l'ais été il ne mérite pas de vivre !

A ces mots les chandelles de la salle fondirent dans des crépitements .

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Malfoy pére et le regarda méchament . Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinait déjà de son front et se perdait dans son cou .

Harry sourit méchament et s'approcha de sa victime . Tous les mangemorts présent était a présent pétrifié . Quel était ce pouvoirs ? Ce n'était ni de la magie noire ni de la magie blanche !

Lorsque Harry parlait de petites flaméches sortaient de sa bouche . Il se rapprocha lentement de Lucius Malfoy qui sentit la chaleur autour de lui s'intensifier lentement jusqua friser l'insoutenable . Ses cheveux grésillait légérement et vit que le sol aux pieds d'Harry se liquéfiait légérement .

Une faible voix s'éleva alors mais qui calma peu a peu Harry .

-S'il te plait...C'est mon pére !

Il s'agissait de Drago qui suppliait Harry de laisser son pére tranquil . Il redevint normal mais lanca un dernier regard noir de ses yeux doré a Lucius avant de se diriger vers Drago qui lui prit la main et vint s'assoir a ses pieds a coté de Voldemort qui regardait lui aussi son frére d'un air bouche bée .

Il en imposait il était vrais lorsqu'il le voulait .

Brusquement une pluie fine et glacée réveilla tout le monde mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée . Personne ne savait qui avait fait cela mais le seigneur des ténébres avait bien une petite idée et il regarda soupçonneusement harry qui sans se départir de son attitude glaciale lui fit un clin d'oeil qui passa inaperçut pour tout le monde ce qui confirma ses doutes .

La suite de la réunion se passa normalement .

La suite de l'année continua comme elle avait commencé . Harry restait plongé dans les bouquins et même Tom ne savait pas ce qu'il étudiait .

Il avait bien essayé une fois de savoir mais cela s'était mal terminé .

Flash Back .

Tom était caché derriére la porte puisque harry ne devait pas encore savoir mettre de sort de silence mais fut scotché lorsque l'espionné ouvrit brutalement la porte et Tom tomba allongé sur le ventre sur le parquet de la bibliothéque sous le fous rire de son protégé .

Fin du Flash Back .

Aussi lorsque la rentrée a Poudlard approcha , Harry était plus que prét . Il se sentait brillant et prét a excellé dans toutes les matiéres . Il avait été tellement curieux de l'histoire du monde magique qu'il avait dévoré bouquin sur bouquins en espérant tout savoir . Même s'il savait qu'il était loin de tout connaitre .

Il avait essayer un petit sort qui marquait les livres déjà lut et ainsi avait lut tout les livres qui lui étaient passés a porté de main . C'était a dire toute la bibliothéque magique de son manoir désormais ainsi que la bibliothéque du monde magique !

Il était désormais assez calé en magie noire et savait ce qu'était cette gêne dans son dos . Il s'agissait de son héritage génétique qui cherchait a sortir précocement car il avait une certaine maturité et puissance magique qui avait un niveau supérieur a la normal .

Mais il ignoriait toujours quel serait son héritage . Il savait par contre qu'il ne tarderait plus a apparaitre étant donné les douleurs qui s''intensifiait dans son dos .

Il sourit , il n'y avait probablement qu'un seul héritage génétique par an devait être de cette nature pour q'on n'en parle pas dans tous les livres qu'il avait lut jusqu'a présent . Il estimait avoir une excellente culture générale !

Ainsi il partit le lendemain avec Tom pour le chemin de traverse . Il devait acheter son matériel de cour .

Aussi il attérit grâce a la Poudre de cheminette dans l'allée des embrumes . Mais il n'y resta pas longtemps car il devait allé chez Madame Guipure , la seule a même de réaliser les uniformes de Poudlard . Il soupira quand il se rendit compte que c'était un magasin épargné par l'influance de son frére mais il y remédierait bientot . Il eut un sourire sadique avant d'entrer dans le magasin .

Une fois a l'intérieur il demanda l'uniforme de Serpentard sur du choix que le choixpeau ferait .

Madame Guipure le regarda éberlué . Elle savait pourtent qui se trouvait en façe d'elle ! Le survivant ! L'espoir du monde alors pourquoi souhaitait-il aller a Serpentard ? Sa place n'était-elle pas a Gryffondor ?

Elle soupira mais fit ce qui lui avait été demandé . Elle n'avait pas le choix . Elle était tenu de respecter ses clients et si certains avaient des demande farfelues elle était tenue de les exécuter . Cela lui faisait parfois mal car elle était obligé de réaliser certaines des robes de mangemorts . Elle n'avait pas le choix mais ne voyait également jamais le visage de ces clients étrange . Un sort la liait a la boutique et l'obligeait a réaliser les comandes .

La deuxiéme commande de Harry lui parrue encore plus farfelue . Il demandait des robes en soie noires et vertes mais également une ou deux pourpre avec ses armoiries .

Elle sourit en voyant celles que Harry Potter avait choisit mais était troublé par le serpent qui était sur le blason .

**Bah aprés tout si c'est ce qu'il souhaite ...**

Elle termina la comande rapidement grace a ses talents de couturiére et emballa les robes soigneusement dans des boites a la bonne taille . Harry siffla et un hiboux grand duc entra pour prendre les paquet et suivre docilement Harry Potter .

Elle fut ébahie par un tel controle d'un hiboux.

Un petit renard fit également son apparition . Il trotinait désormais aux cotés d'Harry qui veillait sur lui d'un regard doux . Ils se dirigaient a présent vers la librairie et la se rendirent compte que Quirell était la .

Tom ne bougea pas mais Harry se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décontracté .

-Bonjour professeur !

Le dit professeur sursauta brutalement en ayant une brusque montée de parole qui avec son bégayement était comique .

Hrry se roulaient par terre de rire avec son renard , Tom tout aussi mort de rire s'appuyait a un rayonnage de livre en tentant de reprendre son self controle .

-Bon...bonjour...Potter...

A ce moment Tom était tellement indigné qu'il siffla de mécontentement .

-On dit maître Potter !

-Oh ! Il a passé de rang ? Mais c'est bien ca trés bien !

Quirell était tellement content qu'il avait oublié son bégayement . Harry et Tom en entendant cela éclatérent une fois de plus de rire .

Harry choisit rapidement ses livres ainsi que ses livres de cours mais il les conaissaient déjà par coeur .

Cette année allait être trés ennuyeuse selon son avis . Il était bien plus facile d'apprendre dans les livres et ne pas aller a Poudlard que de s'y rendre pour réaprendre encore une fois la même chose qu'il avait déjà lut !

Il savait que tout se passerait comme il l'avait imaginé . Il était inutile de se voiler la face il s'ennuierait mortellement durant cette premiére année !

Il se faufila alors entre les rayonnages pour trouver des ouvrages qu'il n'avait pas encore lut et tombat au détour d'un rayon sur un énorme livre ouvert ou se trouvait des prophéties .

Il regarda la tranche : 'mille et une prophétie par After Diade'

Il l'ouvrit alors remplie de curiosité et sa main saisit d'elle même un paquet de page pour la tournée . Il avait le préssentiment que dans ce livre , quelque chose le concernait et sa main agissait toute seule pour trouver la bonne page .

Alors qu'il réfléchissait sa main arréta et il se retrouva devant une prophétie accompagnée d'une gravure .

**De un il est née , de deux il a vécu , 9 vies il aura , tel un chat il vivra , du coté des ténébres il restera , car de grand pouvoirs il aquérerat , lors de son 13 éme anniversaire son héritage il recevra , sans égal il sera . Le nouveaux seigneur des ténébres il deviendra .**

Harry frissonna conscient de tout ce que cela impliquait . Il regarda ensuite la gravure et ce qu'il y vit le fit frissonner . Il était représenté sur cette gravure tel un dieu , les mains tendues , paumes en l'air attendant apperement l'issue d'une bataille . Dans ses deux main était un chevalier blanc et dans l'eau un chevalier noir . La gravure ne bougeait pas mais Harry savait que les chevaliers devrait s'affronter . Il s'agissait de Dumbledore d'un coté , il avait reconnut la barbe blanche , et de Tom de l'autre coté .

Il sut qu'il devrait prendre part au conflit et tuer l'un des deux . Il était un dieux ! Il devrait faire un choix ...

Il soupira aprés sa lecture . Et voila encore un travail supplémentaire et un destin plus lourd... Décidé d'un droit de vie ou de mort ... comme s'il n'avait que cela a faire !

Il ricanna légérement et se dirigea vers son frére . Ce dernier le trouva brusquement bizarre comme si quelque chose avait fait qui avait augmenté sa détermination et qu'il connaissait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne conaissait sur lui .

Désormais harry savait que sa nature était tout autre que celle d'un simple sorcier ou humain . Il était un dieu vivant et comptait bien en profiter . A peine avait-il pensé cela qu'il avait transplané dans une ruelle adjacente a l'allée des embrumes que 2 ailles firent leurs apparition dans son dos . Mais ces ailles était d'un somptueux argenté . On aurait dit une couleur sortie d'un rêve . Ses cheveux était désormais violet pastel et avait poussé jusqu'au milieu de son dos , et ses yeux avaient gardé la magnifique couleur de l'émeraude . Il avait également grandit ainsi que ses pouvoirs .

Tous les sorciers qui étaient dans le secteur purent ressentir une immense puissance magique faire son apparition dans le monde de la magie et cela en effraya plus d'un .

Ce n'était pas possible une telle puissance .

De son coté Harry reprit son apparence normale et reparti pour retrouvé son 'frére' et le retrouva alors devant la librairie l'air inquiet . Celui ci se précipita vers Harry mais le sourire sage qu'il reçut en retour le secoua .

Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez Harry . Il n'était plus le même . Mais il n'arrivait pas a mettre le doigt dessus .

Et tout reprit son court .

Plus le temps passait plus harry devenait puissant . Il passait tout son temps avec ses familiers et prenait de plus en plus plaisir a la position qu'il occupait désormais chez les mangemorts . Il se savait important et irremplacable et cela valait tout les trésors du monde .

Harry connaissait également sa nouvelle puissance et s'entrainait a l'épée avec son pére dans une salle d'entrainement spéciale .Il maitrisait toutes les sortes d'armes blanches possible et imaginable et gardait a présent constament un poignard sur lui .

Il avait également prit l'habitude de porter des bottes noires lui arrivant au genoux , glissant souvent un poignard dedans .

Il avait également découvert que dés qu'il éprouvait une vive émotion sa véritable apparence divine prenait le pas lentement sur la fictive. Il faudrait donc qu'il se débrouille pour ne pas piqué de colére une fois a Poudlard.

En effet tout le monde avait déjà put apercevoir ses yeux viré lentement a l'argenté .

Flash Back

Harry était dans la salle d'entrainement pour le maniement du couteaux quand Severus Rogue était entré .

-Hé bien tu t'entraine encore ? J'aurais pourtent juré qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir .

Lorsqu'il avait entendu cela harry avait vu rouge.

-Ne parle pas comme ca a ton maître ! On ne t'a jamais appris a respecter tes supérieurs ?

-Un gamin ne me sera jamais supérieur en quoi que ce soit !

A cet instant Harry eut les yeux virant a l'argenté et des méches violine étaient apparut dans ses cheveux .

Il s'était avancer menaçant en direction de son futur professeur de potion et d'un mouvement vif avait placé le couteau sous sa jugulaire .

-Tu ne dit plus rien hein maintenant ? Pauvre petit Snape qui risque de se faire égorgé par sa stupidité ... !

harry avait ricané méchement faisant coulé a Severus une sueur glacée le long de son échine .

A cette instant son frére avait sauvé la vie de Severus en entrant dans la piéce .

Fin du Flash d'info (lol)

Ainsi l'année passa rapidement et les liens qui se tissaient entre Harry et Tom évoluaient . Ils devenaient plus fort et plus soudés . Ils étaient amis désormais et ne pouvaient restés trés longtemps sans parler a l'autre .

Ainsi la rentrée a Poudlard arrivait a grand pas...

De son coté Harry n'avait plus vu Drago Malfoy depuis qu'il avait faillit tuer son pére . Ce dernier avait eut si peur qu'il craignait pour la sécurité de son fils mais en réalité plus pour lui même !

Ainsi les jours passérent et Harry se retrouva avec un portoloin sous le nez pour se rendre a la guare de king cross . Il était trés fier d'être venu avec son pére et tout le monde les regardaient admirativement .

Il est vrais que harry était plutot séduisant avec ses 1m65 , ses yeux émeraudes striés désormais d'argent , sans oublié que l'entrainement au maniement des armes blanches avaient scuplté son corps ce qui n'était pas mal pour un garçon de 11 ans tout de même .

Tom le fit traverser la voix noeuf trois-quart en même temps qu'une bande de rouquin que Harry regarda dédaigneusement .

Il avait apperement fait du bon travail considérant l'éducation d'Harry . Oh ! Il n'était pas contre les moldus non mais il avait envie de changer la vision que les moldus avait des sorciers .

Pour la rentré il avait passé un pantalon noir et un polo vert , et noué ses cheveux en catogan a l'aide d'un rubant en soie vert-argenté .

Son renard le suivait en trotinant . Il était encore petit mais on lui avait jeté un sort de dissimulation pour le faire passer pour un petit chien mais que harry fairait disparaitre dés son arrivé sur le quaie .

Ainsi il fit disparaitre le charme de dissimulation et tout le monde qui était sur le quaie regarda le jeune homme si séduisant accompagné de plusieurs animeaux qui montait dans le Poudlard express , un inconnu lui disant au revoir et le traitant comme son frére . Pourtent il n'y avait pas vraiment de ressemblance physique bien que l'adulte était tout aussi séduisant .

Il avait les cheveux brun clair , des yeux rouge et était assez grand . Il dégageait une sorte d'autorité naturelle .

Mais revenons en a harry .

Il s'assit dans le dernier wagon , son renard roulé en boule sur la banquette a côté de lui et son serpent enroulé soigneusement autour de son cou .

Le train s'ébranla et les éléves partirent en direction de Poudlard .

Harry qui pensait pourtent avoir le droit de faire le trajet tranquil vit cette tranquillité mise en péril .

Un des rouquins qu'il avait vu tout a l'heure avait ouvert les portes de son wagon .

-Je peut m'assoir ? Ya plus de place nul part ...

-A condition que tu ne me dérange pas ! J'ais envie de calme et tu n'es pas débarqué en silence !

A ce moment il vit que le rouquin observait ses animeaux avec curiosité .

-Un probléme ?

-Non non ils sont beaux c'est tout !

-Le renard c'est mon familier ! Il s'apelle Yué . Le serpent c'est un cadeaux , he l'ai nommé Eight .

Quand au hiboux il s'apelle Zach .

-Oh ces noms sont bien choisit ! Voici mon rat Croutard !

Et il sortit un affreuse bestiole de sa poche .

Harry ressentant des ondes de magie provenant du rat , l'attrapa des mains du rouquin et lui lanca un sort de révélation . Aussitot le rat se transforma en l'ancien ami de ses parents .

-Tient tien..pettigrow...Puisque tu aime tant ta forme de rat tu le resteras !

Et Harry avait lancé un nouveau sort de magie noir et Pettigrow se retrouva de nouveau emprisonné cette fois sous sa forme de rat .

Harry avait rendu son rat a Ron .

Ce dernier regardait son rat comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxiéme tête ce qui était un peu le cas aprés tout !

Il releva le regard vers Harry l'air interrogatif .

-C'était un animagus ! Il a trahis mes parents c'est pourquoi ils sont morts ! Par la faute de ce rat ma vie aurait été différente ! Je te prierais de me le redonner quand je te le demanderais pour le livrer aux auror et sortir mon parrain de prison . Tu es d'accord ?

Le roux toujours sous le choc de ce que venait de lui apprendre l'inconnu , secoua la tête positivement .

-Bien ! Maintenant faisons conaissance ! Comment t'appel tu ? Mais je suis sur que tu es un Weasley ! Cela ne fait aucun doute .

-Tu as raison je suis Ron . Et toi?

-Harry Potter **jedusort mais je ne peut pas te le dire espéce de larve** .

Comme a l'habitude la regard de Ron partit de ses pieds pour remonter a sa cicatrice .

A ce moment là Harry se secoua et pensa a quelque chose .

-Accio rat !

Le rat lui sauta a nouveau dans la main .

-Que fais-tu ?

-Mieux vaut lui apposer un signe distinctif . Le changer de couleur par exemple ! Ca te tente un rat rose ou bleu ?

-Je préférerais jaune et j'ais un sort pour cela ...

-Hé bien vas y je te regarde !

A cet instant une tornade brune entra dans le wagon .

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ?

Le deux garçon secouérent la tête devant l'arriver innopiné d'une fille brune aux cheveux touffus .

-Oh ! Tu fais de la magie ? Voyons ca .

Ron se racla la gorge avant de pointer sa baguette vers son rat .

-'Soleil , jonquille et mimosa  
Que ce gros vilain rat ,

En jaune soit colorié ,

De la tête aus pieds !'

Rien ne se produisit et harry regarda Ron d'un air supérieur .

-Donne moi ce rat ! Tu es vraiment un incapable ! 'Coloria' !

Aussitot le rat devint jaune canarie !

Il le rendit a Ron sous le regard désabusé des deux imbéciles présent dans la piéce .

-Vous pourriez peut être me laisser maintenant non ?

-Heu mais Harry .. Il n'y a plus de place ailleur !

-hé bien tu feras le voyage dans le couloir .

Harry les expulsa d'un sort et rapidement ils se retrouvérent dans le couloir .

Notre prince des ténébres quand a lui vérrouilla sa porte et s'endormis lentement , son renard roulé en boule sur ses genoux et son serpent enroulé autour de son cou , appuyant ses anneaux contre le siége pour formé un agréable repose tête a Harry .

Durant sa sieste , Harry fit un bien étrange rêve . Pour la premiére fois depuis des années il repensa a ses parents quand tout a coup l'intensité du rêve augmenta douloureusement . Il vit ses parents assis sur un canapé en train d'attendre quelqu'un patiement . Dumbledore entra alors et s'assit a coté de ses parents et commençat a discuter quand Harry se sentit poussé hors du rêve .

Il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ce rêve . Il était toujour dans le train en route vers Poudlard . Il revétit son uniforme rapidement mais laissa la cravatte et le blason de serpentard de coté .

Il sortit du train et vit un demi-géant s'approcher , celui-ci demanda aux premiéres années de le suivre ce que fit Harry même s'il était rebuté a suivre un hybride comme les appelaient son frére et pére de coeur .

La traversée en barque se passa pour le mieux mise a part le rouquin qu'il avait rencontré dans le train qui tomba a l'eau de part un mouvement brusque de la brune touffue qui était avec lui .

Harry avait explosé de rire dans sa propre barque en les voyant et ils avaient continué a ramé .

Ils étaient dés a présent dans les escaliers du chateaux qui conduisaient a la grande salle . La Harry revit Drago malfoy qui était a proximité .

Il se secoua et alla tendre la main a Malfoy et plusieurs serpentards qu'il conaissaient de vu et qui savaient quelle importence avait dans la hiérarchie des mangemorts .

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et les premiéres années se dirigérent vers l'estrade ou était posé le tabouret et le choixpeau.

A ce moment la la vielle choette qui les avaient escortés s'arréta et les observa son regard s'attardant sur Harry .

-A l'appel de votre nom , vous vous avancerez , vous assoirez sur le tabourez et placerez le choixpeau sur votre tête ! Vous serez ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons !

La répartition commençat alors .

Il ne restait plus que 5 éléves avec Harry .

-HARRY POTTER !

Harry s'avançat les mains dans les poches sachant déjà où il irait .

-Haaaaaaa ! Un Potter...Mais aussi un Jedusort de coeur...Je sais ou je vais t'envoyer toi !

-Serpentard c'est sur..

-En effet ! SERPENTARD !

Dumbledore qui s'était redressé a l'annonce de l'apparition d'Harry se renfrogna .

**Peut être que le gamin n'a pas les comptétences pour devenir le sauveur du monde sorcier...**

Mais quand il le regarda dans les yeux , il y avait une telle haine dans ceux de Harry envers

Dumbledore et une aura maléfique s'était formée autour d'Harry .

Le directeur trembla involontairement ce qui fit sourir Harry qui s'assit a la table des serpentards sous leurs acclamation et l'air ébahis des autres maisons.

Pendant ce temps Harry fit connaissance avec les serpentards qu'il aima directement . Ceux la ne l'avait pas jugé et leurs regards ne s'étaient pas attardés sur sa cicatrice ce qui le rassura sur le fait qu'il pourrait peut être enfin avoir de véritables amis .

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connut . Il s'était complut dans ses études et recherche et n'avait pas vraiment cherché a avoir des liens avec des personnes proches a part son frére de coeur .

Ainsi le directeur toussota pour faire venir le silence et fit son traditionnel discour .

Le diner commençat rapidement . Harry n'it pas fait attention au directeur et avat discuté avec son voisin de table soit Draco Malfoy . Ils s'entendaient trés bien ! L'adolescent le remerciait souvent pour ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'il était chez son frére et parmis les mangemorts .

Tous les serpentards qui avaient été présent ce jour la dans la salle du trône s'était ainsi donné le mots et désormais plus personne n'osait mettre en colére Harry . Soudain celui-ci posa une question a Draco qui exigeait une réponse franche .

-Ton pére t'a t-il encore maltraiter ?

-Heu...Oui...

-Mais juste une fois ! Rajouta t'il précipitament voyant le regard de Harry devenir doré et l'air devenir plus chaud dans la grande salle .

-Je peut te garantir qu'il va me le payer a la prochaine réunion !

-Merci Harry...mais si ce n'est pas lui ce sera quelqu'un d'autre !

-Non ! Cela ne doit pas continuer je sais que la solidarité entre mangemort est trés fortes mais la cela dépasse la connerie ! Rejoins moi ce soir dans la salle comunne je t'aposerais un sort qui empéchera ton pére de te faire du mal .

Drago était secétement reconnaissant a harry mais évitait de trop le montrer , c'était mauvais pour son image de prince des serpentard ! Mais que disait-il ? Il n'était plus leurs prince depuis que harry était arrivé ! Il avait totalement oublié que même lui devait parfois s'incliner , surtout face au frére du maître , ou son fils...on ne savait pas trop où en était leur relation ...

Aprés diner ils partirent tous enssemble en direction des cachots mais tout le monde fut stopper par le directeur de leur maison .

Severus Rogue se tenait en effet devant eux , l'air plus sombre que jamais et fixait harry .

Il lui fit signe de le suivre au contraire des autres qui continuérent leur chemin .

-Monsieur Potter...Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez envoyé a Serpentard...

-Professeur ... vous devriez savoir qu'en privé je suis Harry James Potter Jedusor !Un peu plus de respect je vous prie ! Je sais bien que nous sommes a Poudlard mais cela ne vous dispense en aucun cas lorsque nous sommes seul de me considérer comme votre supérieur . A moins bien entendu que vous soyez un espion pour Dumbledore...

Aux dernier mots Severus sourit effrontément et prit Harry dans ses bras . L'étudiant se précipita alors dans les bras de son parrain .

Ils restérent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes , profitant qu'aucun mangemorts ne soient dans les parages pour montrer leur affection l'un envers l'autre . Malheureusement toute bonne chose a une fin et c'est ainsi que Severus Rogue du reprendre son rôle froid durant les cours de potion bien qu'il n'ait plus désormais de raison d'enguilander Harry a tout bout de champ . Ainsi il se trouva un nouveau bouc-émissaire parmis les gryffondor et cela tomba sur ce pauvre Ronald Weasley .

Mais revenons au présent ! A ce moment harry est en train de marcher avec Severus en direction de la salle comunne des serpentards . Une fois devant le portrait , a cause de l'heure avancé il n'y aurait plus personne . Il entra donc mais ce qu'il vit le figea .

Deux personnes étaient assises sur les fauteuils de la salle comunne . Harry reconnut le regard de la femme . Le même que le siens ! Et cet homme , on aurait dit lui 20 ans plus vieux ! Non ! C'était impossible ... Pas ca ! Pas maintenant !

Ses parents étaient en train de le regarder , le détaillant . Mais quand la femme s'écria et se précipita vers lui , Harry eut un réflexe instinctif et un domme vert émeraude se forma autour de lui contre lequel sa mére se cogna .

Le bouclier disparut quand il avisa son pére venant au secour de sa femme .

C'est d'une voix froide que Harry se mit a parler .

-Vous n'étiez pas censé être mort ?

-Non mon chérie ! Dumbledore a préféré te cacher la vérité jusqu'a ton arrivée a Poudlard...

-Encore ce vieux fou...Donc j'ais passé 11 ans chez les Dursleys pour des prunes...? Je me suis fait affamé , battre et rabaisser pendant onze ans...pour rien...!

Une aura de magie entourait harry . Sa colére décuplait ses pouvoirs et en ce moment il était plus en colére que jamais . L'air crépitait de magie . C'est la voix rauque d'Harry accompagné de magie qui fit frissonner ses parents . Ses yeux avaient viré a l'argent lentement et dans ceux ci s'incrustait peu a peu des rubis .

-Fichez moi le camp ! Vous n'êtes pas venus me chercher chez les Dursleys ! Je vous hais ! Vous méprise ! Vous n'étes plus mes parents ! Encore heureux que j'ais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour vous remplacez !

Les parents d'Harry se reculérent légérement , ils avaient peur . Il commençait a reprendre son apparence divine , ses cheveux poussérent et devinrent violine et 2 magnifiques ailles argentés apparurent dérriére son dos .

Il lançat alors un sort d'oubli sur ses parents rapidement pour qu'ils oublis ce qui s'était passé dans ces cachots , mais ils n'oubliérent pas la rencontre avec leur fils et le fait qu'ils aient été rejetés !

Harry souffla mais sortit précipitement du chateaux vers la forêt interdite , dépassa les limites et transplana rapidement chez son frére . Il fallait absoluement qu'il l'informe de ce qu'il s'était passé !

Ainsi il arriva dans la bibliothéque de son frére dans laquelle ce dernier travaillait .

-Coucou Tom !

Ce dernier sursauta ! Normalement personne ne pouvait transplaner chez lui ! Il se retourna et regarda son petit frére .

-Comment as-tu fait pour transplaner ici ? Normalement c'est impossible !

-j'ais utilisé mon essence ...Tu connais la prophétie du choix de dieu ?

-Oh ! Celle qui dit que je doit affronter Dumbledore mais que c'est un dieux qui déterminera l'issu ?

-oui..

-Je n'y ait jamais crut . Qui pourrait être ce dieux ?

-Tu l'as en face de toi ...

Harry reprit son apparence divine , laissant Tom abasourdi .

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et inspira de l'air froid faisant voleté quelques unes de ses plumes dans la piéce qu'il attrapa vivement les mettant dans sa poche . Il savait qu'elles pouvaient s'avérer trés utiles .

-Heu...

-Passons ! Je suis venus t'apporter des nouvelles . Normalement je devrais être dans mon dortoir en ce moment mais il me semblait plus normal de te prévenir que mes parents ne sont pas mort ! Apperement tu as mal fait ton bouleau !

Harry éclata de rire .

-Pourtent je suis sur de leurs avoir lancé l'avada kedavra !

-Apperement pas assez puissant . Mais ca ne change rien ! Ils m'ont abandonné chez les Dursleys ... ils m'ont empéché de vivre une vie heureuse ! Je vais leurs faire payer !

-Excellente initiative !

-Oui hein ? Bon ben maintenant j'y retourne ! A non ! Tout d'abord...Aurais tu un élastique pour cheveux a me préter ? Ils sont peut être jolis mes cheveux violet mais trop longs !

-oui bien sur attend on doit bien avoir ca quelque part dans le coin !

Tom se leva et alla dans les piéce voisine notement dans l'ancienne chambre de Narcissa Malfoy qui avait toujours plein d'article de coiffure et saisit un rubant argenté. Il revint ensuite dans la bibliothéque et dut se pincer lorsqu'il vit harry qui volait grace a ses ailles tout en regardant patiement les livres du haut de la bibli ...(nda : c'est plus court...)

Quand il se rendit compte que son frére de coeur était de nouveau dans la même piéce , il redescendit gracieusement . Il était habillé d'une étoffe blanche , l'enveloppant délicatement , des rubans entourait ses mollet en spirales et descendait sur le pied ou il enveloppait le talon laissant le reste du pied nus . Il possédait vraiment de la grâce sous cette forme .

Il vit alors le rubant que ramenait Tom et l'allongea , faisant une queue de cheval de ses cheveux il les ramena en avant et les entoura avec le rubant lentement avant de scellé cette coiffure magiquement . Le ruban tiendrais donc dans sa nouvelle coiffure quel que soit les mouvements qu'il ferait il ne serait plus géné .

Harry lui sourit avant de transplané dans une lumiére argenté .

Il réaparut dans la forêt interdite , s'aprétant a regagner sa chambre mais fut arrété dans sa lancé par le professeur Rogue qui apparement guéttait son retour a la lisiére de la forêt .

-Que faites vous dehors a cette heure Potter ?

-Je suis allé voir mon frére ! Poussez vous j'aimerais allé me coucher !

Harry avait en effet reprit son apparence normale et se dirigea vers les portes de Poudlard quand il apperçut une boule de poile bleus nuit lui sauter dans les bras .


End file.
